Babys Blood
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Serena infects Lexxy with a child, but in the end who will win the right to be its true mother. The mother of power.
1. Babys blood 1

Baby's Blood Red Clover  
Serena rolled in her sleep. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the pain inside her body, rip into her. She screamed as her skin took on a fever and her red eyes rolled back into her head. He was suddenly rocked into a portal. He gasped but she kept silent as she leaned against a wall of Lexxy's bed room. She limped over to her once best friend and placed a hand on her stomach. The pain went away slowly and Lexxy remained asleep, dreaming peacefully. Serena sighed as she rubbed her painless stomach, it was no longer outward and solid with the shell of what she had inside her, but now it was flatter and soft. Until she was strong enough, it would use Lexxy as a host, and when the time came the blond would give birth to Serena's child. She leaned over the bed and kissed the other's cheek. "Till im ready sunshine." She snickered and turned into the darkness. Lexxy rolled over onto her back and sighed in her sleep. Her body slowly being adjusted to the evil within. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun rose as so did her mean. Lexxy hugged the toilet and tossed up everything she had eating that remained in her body from the last week. It was red and brown and it smelt of death, which only made her sicker. Jade looked in on her and smirked. "Went drinking last night?" Lexxy shot her a glare and continued on her quest of felling the porcelain bowl.  
  
After her body was strained and empty of everything health she tumbled to the kitchen and took a glass of water. It tasted like something rotten. She tasted a warmer glass, then spat it out. It was always too cold, or too hot. Never right. A hand dropped to her shoulder; startling her. Jade smiled weakly and stepped back. "Are you ok Lex?" Lexxy nodded and sat down hard on the wooden share. "I think im getting a flu." The other girl smiled. "Lexxy, are you seeing someone?" Confusion crossed the girls face. "No, why?" Jade placed a hand on her friends stomach. "You look, act, and on your behalf feel pregnant. But unless your a-sexual then-" Lexxy giggled lightly and nodded. "Its just a cold or something, im not pregnant jade. Now go before the summers over and the others drive off without you." Jade rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door. "I doubt it..." she said holding the keys to their mini van up, dangling. Lexxy smirked as she relaxed. Her body screamed for food but something else inside her dared her to try and swallow something. She walked over to the fridge and went to touch an apple, it spoiled in at the tips of her fingers making her shudder out a gasp. "What-What was that?" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena hummed as her washed in the bath tub, filling her lips to rim with wine and cheese. Her fingers drummed over her empty stomach in thought. "I wonder how sunshine's enjoying the lack of food?" She grinned and bit into an apple, a worm moving out of it and into her mouth. She closed her eyes as the boneless creature moved down into her hollow spot. It would stay there till her baby would return. And soon Lexxy would learn just what the baby wanted to eat and what it would demand. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lexxy was outside walking in the forest, hoping that some fresh air would easy her stomach so she could eat something, anything. The warm summer air blew past her, forcing her long curly blond hair into a wave of free gold. She sighed as her body tired and she propped herself up against a tree to rest. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered to the tree's, wishing they could answer. A squirrel dropped to her side, she reached into her pocket and pulled a large walnut out to feed him. The squirrel laid down on the dirt and was still. Lexxy watched it and waited for it to move. But the furry critter remained there on the dirt, as still as a stone. She moved towards it, a singer finger poking it's back to alert it to her presence. Instead, it felt hard and cold to her touch. Her was horrified as she kneeled next to the dead animal. "What have i done?"  
  
Serena moved out of the shadows and smirked watching Lexxy's shock. Her body coed inside for the child. A single stream of blood made its way form her nose to her lips, trimming her black lips in red. She whipped it off and slyed. "Dont worry, soon sunshine, soon..." Her eyed closed as her body sunk into the shadow's once again.  
  
Lexxy walked home, making sure to not touch anything. She eyed the grass under her as it turned brown and died at her touch. She held her stomach and it growled with the fury of ten beasts. "I have to eat." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
He eyed the spoiled brown apple in her hand and tossed it over her shoulder as it joined the other spoiled ones. Her mind couldn't come to terms about eating something so rotten and veil. Her stomach ached, her stomach growled, her stomach demanded the food her mind denied her to eat. She whimpered as she crawled over to the small group of rotten fruit. Her shaky hand reached out and pulled it to her lips. Her lips trembled, her mind screamed against the thought, and her senses smelt the horrid scent of death on the food. But to her dismay and delight, her teeth sunk into the fruit and her body hummed for more. She didn't gag, she didn't taste it, she only sighed and obeyed the evil within her. She had lost to it, and from that moment on, she would never think of anything but its hunger. 


	2. Babys blood 2

Baby's Blood 2 Red Clover  
The sun was setting allowing shadows to stray where they pleased, and gave Serena's the room she needed to watch her baby closely. Her steps went unheard as she entered the kitchen, taking a seat in the shadows. Only her eyes would show if Lexxy watched the shadows long enough. Her grin was brighter, but it remained tainted by the darkness. Lexxy sat on the floor rocking as her fingers feed her mouth as much as it could reach. Empty containers, broken jars, and crunched bags. Her body was growing with wild impatience. Serena could see the desperate hunger in the blondes eyes. The child was a creature who longed for the dark, so all the lights were off. Her skin looked ten tones paler. Her lips and fingers were covered with colors of dark shades from the dead food she had consumed. Her arm reached up and pulled a frozen meat pack down onto the floor. Her nails ripped it from its clear wrapper as she picked it apart like a heart and licked her bloody fingers as the meat went old in her hands and the blood melted into her skin. Her hushed her voice inside her mind and whimpered in defeat. Serena smiled. "Your going to eat it, if you like it or not. You have no free will." In the room of mold and expiry her brought the green and red meat to her lips, no longer caring about the voice she had heard. Serena stepped out of the shadows and showed herself. Lexxy glanced at her and returned to her feast. "Help me Serena." she cried as she ate. But her once best friend only sighed and took a seat next to her.  
  
She snaked her fingers into the meat and took some for herself. "Now why would I do that? You seem to be doing just fine, better then I thought you would have been 24 hours into pregnancy." Lexxy didn't show any signs of shock or horror. She knew it was true, she had known since Jade that morning. "How did you do it?" she asked as Serena licked her lips. "I needed a break, it was beginning to bother me. I wanted o eat something else and you seemed to be my baby's choice. You see I wasn't able to think when it moved me to you, sleeping sound in your pretty little bed. I didn't control it, it controlled me, and when it made me place my hand on your wanting mothering body, it went from me to you. But it'll return to me. I'll just place my hand on your stomach and suck the darkness back into my own womb, where my child belongs." Lexxy did gasp at this. "Your child? It- It's yours? Who's the father?" Serena swallowed a mouthful of old sour milk, that went down in slimy chunks. Her tongue licked the white bits from her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Im the father. Im the mother. Im the only thing this child will know." Her hand reached out to touch Lexxy, but she moved away from the hand. Serena eyed her, hand still in the air pausing. "What's the matter, you want to keep on eating and eating and eating till it kills you, or the baby does at least." Lexxy shied away to the side of the table, so it was between them. "Yes. I don't want to let you have it." Serena's red eyes glared and ran around the table, Lexxy using all her strength to move to the other side as will, they ran around for awhile until Serena grew impatient. Her hands went under the table and flipped it out of her way. Wen the flash of table crossed over her head, Lexxy used that time to run out of the house and towards the forest. Glowing red eyes followed the dying grass towards the forest. "You cant hide sunshine, I feel where you are!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lexxy hid under a rose bush, knowing it would die in seconds, but maybe the scent would trick Serena into passing her. Two hands hauled her out of hiding place and dug into her neck as Serena straddled her. "Give me back my child!" she growled and slapped her hand in place to her stomach. Lexxy screamed as a red light fought back and forced Serena off of her body and into a tree. Her body hit it as she slumped to the ground, eyes wide. "Wha-What have you done to my child?" Lexxy smirked as she stood, drumming her fingers over her once flat and soft stomach, but now it was outward and solid with the shell of what she held inside her, her eyes flickered red as her black nails grew longer to her desired length. Her body was firm and her breasts swelled with juices for the child to come, her child to come. Black lips tingled and her skin rose off of her bones to make way for the power flowing inside her. She walked over to Serena. "Looks like its my baby now." she purred as she looked down on the blue haired girl. Her fingers rolled over Serena's tear streaked cheek and to her slying eyes that held only had and pain. "Poor pitiful Serena, don't you see. You never had this child, it was using you, not using me. When it controlled you it brought you to me, only for to be free of your neglectful body and useless mind. You were the host dear Serena, you were the host." Red eyes blinked blue as she watched Lexxy walk into the shadows and fade off. She couldn't feel anything, but she knew she was empty. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The room was dark as the girls returned. "Lexxy?" they called. A small cry of an infant was heard ad Jade and the rest ran into Lexxy's bathroom. They gasped at they saw Lexxy laying the floor, her body had been split open and a trail of body was followed to the kitchen. A shadow was cast from the fridge as the got closer. Serena stepped out of the shadows and blew them up against a wall, pining them in place. She got down on one knee and opened her arms. "Come my sweet child, we have to go." A small girl, with red hair, and red eyes, no more then a year old, walked on very wobbly legs over and giggled once it dropped into her open arms. Serena stood, child in arms, and eyed the girls. "If you take Sunshine to the city, they'll fit her up." She looked down at the bloody hands of the infant and smiled. "My sweet child."  
  
As they lift the force released the girls. "Lets get Lexxy to the hospital." Jade nodded. "Then we'll find Serena and make her and her evil spawn pay!" 


	3. Babys blood 3

Baby's Blood 3 Red Clover  
"I think I'll name you Clover." A mothering voice purred over the silent room. Serena watched her child run about, now more stronger, and confident. She clapped her hands and the girl turned to face her. "Come sweet Clover. I want to talk to you." The young child ran over to her and mumbled something that would soon become define words. Serena moved the growing red locks of hair out of her face and smiled into bright red eyes. Two black marks now graced the sides of her face as she gazed up at her mother. "Your mine, I own you, I love you, and its my life's purpose to protect you. But as my blood, it is your duty to obey me. And always remember-" she paused to make sure the girl was listening. "Mother knows best." _______________________________________________________________________  
  
White lights flashed, new blood cursed into her veins, and her head stun with thoughts. But the loudest words in her mind screamed of concern for her child. "My baby?" Jade jumped at the sudden gasp of air that entered her lungs. "Lexxy your-" She was cut off by hand moving over her neck. "Where is my child?" She growled and her red eyes flashed of emotions. A nurse ran in and gasped as she grabbed one of Lexxy's arms and tried to pull her off Jade. "Miss! Please! She's your friend!" Lexxy reached over from Jade's neck and snapped the nurse's neck. Jade gasped at the sudden crack as fell to the floor. Lexxy stood, ripping the wires and cords off her skin. Small strains of blood moved over her skin as she looked down at Jade with unsorted thoughts and asked in a more calm voice. "Where is Serena?" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Clover jumped into Serena's arms and gasped as Lexxy stood before them in the master bed room. She glared at the blue haired girl, and found her glare returned. "Its too late, Clover is mine!" Lexxy snorted and rolled her red eyes. "Clover, who would name a child Clover?" Lexxy looked over the girl and smiled sweetly. "Hello, im your mother, not this imposter. And you can choose whatever name you want." The girl moved from Serena's arms and stepped away from them both. "Mother?" Serena paled. "Im your mother, I made you, I made you, I love you Clover, I love you more then anyone ever will!" Lexxy moved in flash and grabbed the girl. "This is over! She's mine!" Clover freed herself from them both as they fought. Lexxy and Serena; the final battle. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Then they were gone. Clover looked around, tears in her eyes, not knowing what or who to believe anymore. She dropped to her knee's and sobbed into the floor. Two warm hands pulled her into arms protective arms. "Don't cry my darkness." Clover looked up and was rewarded with eyes dry of tears. "You have no name my darkness, your not human, nor magic, but a simple mix of my blood and power. You can keep the label of what they named you, but you'll never truly have a name." Clover smiled in awe. "I am powerful?" The women nodded as her face moved into the light, her eyes glowed, her face was bright with pale skin and her touch felt right to clover. "After all, mother knows best." 


End file.
